Angel with Broken Wings
by BlueAngelEyes
Summary: A new girl moves to Playa Linda, what she doesn't know, is that she's Jay's sister, when Bradin falls for her and finds out about her past, how will everybody handle it. PLZ R
1. The Girl

_Angel with Broken Wings_

_It was another typical day at Playa Linda. Many people were surfing and the sun shone brightly from the blue sky. Bradin was sitting in the sand talking to Lucas. He looked over the beach and saw a girl with light brown her, sitting not too far away from them. Lucas noticed he was looking._

"_Ahh, you're checking out the hot girl," he grinned._

"_She's sitting there every day watching the people surf, isn't she?" Bradin replied. _

"_Yeah, I think she's new here…"_

"_Well, I'm gonna go talk to her, see ya," Bradin said as he stood up. _

_He walked over to her, and sat down next to her._

"_Hi my name's Bradin Westerly, are you new here?" _

_She turned her head, only now noticing, she had company. _

"_Hi, I'm Danielle," she said sticking her hand out._

"_Nice to meet you," Bradin smiled, as he shook it, "So do you surf?" _

"_Well, it's sort of difficult with those," she answered pointing with her head towards the crutches that were lying next to her in the sand._

"_Oh sorry, I didn't see them… so, did you twist your ankle or what?"_

"_Nah, it's more of a permanent thing"_

"_What happened?"_

_He noticed that she flinched…_

"_Uhmm…it's a long story…really…," she replied nervously._

"_So, do you want to grab a bite to eat or something," he asked, hoping he didn't scare her off._

"_Yeah, sure…," she said, took her crutches and got up, "So where do you want to go," she smiled._

_They went eating and then back to the beach, the whole time they were talking and laughing and flirting. The sun began to go down and as Bradin noticed Danielle was shivering, he put his jacket around her shoulders._

"_Well, why thank you," she teased him._

"_Your welcome," he laughed._

"_Thanks," she said with a furtive smile._

"_You don't mean the jacket, do you," Bradin grinned._

"_Yeah, you wish…," she laughed, "No I mean thanks for the great day; I had a really good time."_

"_Yeah me too…, so do you want to go out again…sometime…?"_

_She suddenly frowned as she saw a woman standing a few meters away from them, looking at the water. _

"_Hey, are you okay," Bradin asked worried._

"_Yeah, sure, I'm fine," she answered with a confused look, "I'm sorry I have to go," she said taking off his jacket, "See ya tomorrow, okay?" _

_She walked away as fast as she could with her crutches, away from the woman and Bradin. _

_Bradin looked after her, then turned around and made his way back home. _

"_Look at you all happy," Ava grinned._

"_Yeah man, what's with the big smile," Jay asked. _

"_What can't anyone be happy around here?" he replied still smiling._

"_Yeah, sure you can…" Ava started but trailed off._

"_Okay, night," Bradin said as he walked up to his room._

_Jay and Ava looked after him confused._

"_There's a girl," Jay said with the eye of an expert._

"_Yeah, definitely," Ava responded right away. _

_The next morning, Bradin was helping out at the surf shop. _

"_So, who is she, do I know her?" Jay asked with a wink. _

"_Who's who?" Bradin replied annoyed. _

"_The girl you went out with last night!"_

"_What? Oh she's no one…really, I don't know if she even likes me."_

"_So…?"_

"_So…?" he said imitating Jay._

"_So, do I know her?"_

"_Nah, she's knew here, I think…"_

_Their conversation was interrupted by Danielle walking in._

"_Hey Bradin," she said smiling._

"_Hey," he replied "That's Jay…he owns the shop"_

"_We'll be right back." Jay and Bradin walked into a corner of the shop._

"_So, that's her," Jay asked._

"_Jup…"_

"_From where do I know her…?"_

"_Maybe you've seen her sitting on the beach…?"_

"_No, that's not it..., never mind…so, she seems nice, you can have the rest of the day off, have a good time…"_

"_Thanks man," Bradin said heading to the door where Danielle was waiting. _

Authors note: So what do you think, peeps, love it, sucks? PLZ review, it'll get more interesting, promise ;-)


	2. Good night kiss

"_How are you?" Bradin asked._

"_I'm good," she said looking at the ground._

"_So, why did you leave last night?" Bradin gave her an anxious look._

"_Uhmmm…I had to be somewhere…"_

"_Oh, yeah? Where'd you have to be?" _

"_Well, you know the place…where people have to be, when they can't think of a better excuse…," Danielle blushed. _

_Bradin laughed, "You look cute when you do that." _

"_Yeah, right…," she looked at him, "I'm sorry for lying to you; I'll make it up to you, all right?" _

"_May I ask how?" he grinned._

_"Nah, it's a surprise. Can you meet me at seven at the beach?" she asked. _

"_So…it's a date?" _

"_Call it whatever you want," she laughed. _

"_So what are you doing today?" Bradin asked, changing the subject._

"_I have to go somewhere."_

_He laughed, "Not the same place you went to last night, right?"_

_She grinned, "No, I have to go to the doctor with my mother, because of my knee…"_

"_So, I'll see you tonight?"_

"_Yeah, see ya…" she smiled as she hoppled away._

_Bradin looked after her, until he was interrupted by Lucas._

"_So did you hook up with her?" Lucas grinned._

"_I'm meeting her tonight…" he replied, "She's so different from all the other girls I used to date…"_

"_And why's that, is she not as hot, or what…?" Lucas asked not really getting what he was talking about. _

"_Never mind man…I'm gonna go to the cafe, are you coming?" Bradin asked and walked away not really waiting for an answer._

_At seven, Bradin went back to the beach and saw Danielle sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket next to her. She smiled at him as he walked towards her._

"_Ahhwww, isn't that a nice surprise?" he teased her and sat down next to her on the blanket._

"_Yes, it is, so you better appreciate it, because I won't do it everyday," she said and punched him playfully on the shoulder._

"_Well, what have you got here …? He asked and opened the basket. _

_After they ate, they lied down on the blanket, and looked at the stars. _

"_So…tell me something about yourself," Danielle said, "I really don't know anything about you."_

"_Well, what do you want to know, feel free to ask," he replied and turned to his side so he could see her face. _

"_Ok…have you lived here your whole life?"_

"_No, I moved here from Kansas, not too long ago…"_

"_Why?" she asked still looking at the sky, not seeing how he flinched._

"_My parents…they were killed in a flood…Derrick, Nikki, and I live with my aunt now…"_

"_I'm sorry…" she turned around and looked him in the eyes._

"_Yeah…me too…," he replied, "so do you have any brothers and sisters?"_

"_Uhmm…I used to…you know, let's not talk about that now…"_

"_So what do you want to talk about?"_

"_It's getting late, I should probably go…" she said nervously, got up and started packing up her things._

"_Can I at least walk you home?" Bradin asked hopefully._

_She hesitated, "yeah whatever, sure, if you want…" she replied confused._

_He laughed, "Let me take the basket, ok?"_

_She handed it over to him…"Thanks monsieur," she grinned._

"_Anytime …Madame…"_

_They laughed._

"_So are we getting closer to your house," Bradin asked after they had walked about 10 minutes. _

"_Yeah, it's right here," she answered and stopped in front of a big, expensive looking house. She took the basket from his hand, "Thanks for walking me home…"_

_They looked each other in the eyes. _

"_You were hoping for a good-night-kiss weren't you," she grinned._

"_Well, maybe I was," Bradin replied as he leaned in and kissed her soft on the mouth._

_After a few minutes she pulled away. "I better go…night Bradin…" she smiled._

"_Night…"_

Authors Note: since we had snow emergency I had time to put up another chap, thanx for the reviews, so what do you think now, still love it, or is it getting worse and worse? REVIEW!


End file.
